Fastest Way To Stop A Wedding
by Deadly Ash Nightx3
Summary: Mina has to stop a foolish mistake between the prince of earth and the princess of the moon! She must also avenge her lover and help her friends see the truth that has been hidden from them. All this   also dealing with a crazy secret? Whats a girl to do!
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

*i don't own Sailor Moon at all:P Wish i did though:'( Anyway, this is deffinatly not for anyone who loves SerenaxDarien! Please Review:)*

_Mina P.O.V._

Mina walked through the many corridours in the Earth Kingdom Palace. It was rather large, and even somewhat beautifu; the barbarians have pretty good taste, for Earth citizens anyway. She was looking for her princess and her fellow senshi; they always disapeared at night and she would have to come find them before the Moon Kingdom officially started its day. I mean, what would it look like if the princess and her guards were all missing, to be found on Earth, with the barbarians, who just happened to be their lovers? Queen Serenity would faint from the shock!

'_Where could they be? Amy and Zoicite weren't in the library, Lita and Nephrite were not in the kitchen, Raye and Jedite weren't in the dojo, and Serena and "Endymian" or as everyone really calls him, Darien, weren't in the royal chambers!' _ Mina had even sought out Kunzite, but he wasn't in his chambers either, which was very odd. She went out into the garden and looked up at the moon. After staring for a while, she sighed, and knew what she had to do.

As the princess of Venus, the planet of love, she used a small bit of her powers to reach out all over the castle grounds to seek out the waves of love coming off of lovers. She rarely used this power because it was so powerful it would send her waves from lovers all over; too much love can make even the princess of Venus sick!

She found a large wave of love coming from inside the far end of garden, so she started walking toward it. As she reached the end of the garden, a forest came into view. She walked toward it, were she found a beautiful lake with a temple beside it. The temple was seemingly right under the moon, and the stars and moonlight twinkled in the lake. Mina could hear voices inside, so she slowly went up to a window and peaked inside.

She saw all her friends in gorgeous gowns, each the respective color for their planet. Lita was wearing a shimmering green, floor length gown that was cut lowand tight. Her hair was curled and was piled on top of her head in a high ponytail. Raye was wearing a blood red gown that was tight fitting all the way to the floor. It had a slit going up each of her legs to the top of her hips. Her hair was straightened and down.

Amy was wearing a blue short dress. It was tight on top, with a v-neck, and flowed out a little at her hips. It was to the knees, but looked gorgeous with her short hair clipped back so you could see her eyes. And lastly, their princess was wearing her signature floor length white ball gown with her hait in its usual meatball style. The princess and Darien were standing next to each other, while the other girls were sitting with the men at their sides. A preacher was at the front of the assembled guests, and the Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon were standing next to each other holding hands.

Minako finally understood; THIS WAS A WEDDING! AN ELOPEMENT! She was horrified. _'Oh mother, why did they have to put me in this position?'_ Mina took a breath and walked to the front doors. She changed out of her sailor fuku and into a beautiful gown fit for a 'wedding' such as this one. It was yellow on top, a halter type dress, and as the dress went on, it tured orange. It was floor length, but was flowy and the ends of the dress were wispy.

She then used her powers to throw open the doors and watched with a small amount of satisfaction that she had startled all of those in the temple. "I'm hurt guys, why wasn't I invited to the 'wedding'?" She hissed the word wedding like it burned her mouth; Serena stared at her with a mixture of anger and confusion. The confusion got the best of her because she asked, "Mina, how'd you find us? Better yet, why are you here? You're not gonna do anything stupid are you?" She looked at Mina with big puppy eyes and a pout on her lips.

Mina sighed mentally at what she was going to do. "No Sere," Mina said, "I'm not going to do anything stupid." _'Just something practical that one day you will thank me for.' _ "I'm here to bear witness like the rest of them." Mina took her seat a few pews down from where she could see her friends giving her questioning and dissapproving looks. The priest then continued on before asking if anyone didn't agree, speak now, blah blah blah.

Mina gimaced as she knew Serena wouldn't speak to her for a while because of this next part. The priest said, "I ask the one who will bear full witness and explain the new tradition." Everyone looked confused, except for Mina. She stood and said, "I shall bear full witness and shall explain the new tradition." She then walked past all her friends who had gone pale and stiff, and up the the priest's place.

"I ask now how many of you have been to a wedding between and Earthian and a citizen of the Alliance?" The Alliance was all the planets who had enterd an allience with the Moon Kingom, meaning the Moon, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and all the stars and meteors that had thriving civilizations on them. The rest of the Earthians shook their head no, and after a few minutes, so did the girls.

Mina smiled grimly and said, "As Earth is not a member of our great allience, seperate precausions must be taken to ensure this eternal binding is true. The Goddess of Marriage and the Goddess of Love will both be called into presence and asked to light the eternal flame on the candle the priest now holds. If both goddesses agree that this is a holy union, thought out and not rushed, and is meant to be, the candel will be lit. The preist will then blow out the candle and pronouce you man and wife.

"Once this happens, your love will last for as long as you shall both live, and perhaps longer if your love was true. May the goddess see in your favor." In her head, she said, _'Or hopefully at least one goddess.' _ She then turned and walked dow to the center of the isle, while everyone turned their attention back the the couple. The preist raised the candle and said, "I ask that the two goddesses see favour on these two tonight, and will light their eternal flame!" The temple got quiet, then all the candles lighting the place went out.

When the priest finished talking, and everyone waited in silence, a convorsation was going on between Mina and Hera, the Goddess of Marriages. _'Their love is not pure,' _Hera exclaimed sadly. _'It is on a whim they marry. She to forget her past, and her to gain power. He feels only mild caring for the poor girl!' _Hera then said to her, sadly and quietly, _'I cannot allow this marriage Aphrodite, my answer is nay; they shall not marry in my presence. It is now up to you.'_

Mina winced when Hera called her Aphrodite; she was still getting used to the idea. She sighed and then spoke loudly for all to hear.

"The Goddess of Marriage, Hera has spoken. Her vote is nay, for she can feel the marriage would not be pure. The Goddess of Love, aphrodite has also spoken, and she votes nay. She cannot bear wittness to a marriage that has not underlining of love in it!" Then all hell broke loose.


	2. Happy Lives Once Again

*Don't own:P Wish i did*

_Last time:_

_"Then all hell broke loose!"_

Now:

Mina winced at how loud the voices were, and how many curses she heard. They were in a temple for the goddess' sake! Raye was busy relighting all the candles, but her voice was loudest of all. "Mina, what do you mean they denied the marriage? How do you know? And why did they do it?" Mina was about to point out she told them the reasons, but then Amy interupted. "What did they mean, the marriage wouldn't be pure? Their love is the purest of all!"

All the girls agreed with Amy, and the men were with Darien, talking to him about everything. Serena spoke in a quiet yet demanding voice and said, "Why won't they allow me to marry him? I love him and he loves me! What could be more pure?" That last sentence was what snapped Minako's self control.

"What could be more pure? What could be MORE PURE? HOW ABOUT THE LOVE BETWEEN YOU AND SEIYA? THE TRUE QUESTION IS WHAT COULD BE MORE PURE THAN THAT? The man who put Seiya in his condition is the one you are about to wed! The man who almost killed Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are the men in this room! The ones who fatally wounded your Andrew, Lita! And your Chad, Raye! The men in this room have brainwashed all of you!"

At the end of her speech, all the girls, including Mina, were crying silently. Serena asked Minako, "How did you know?" At this, Mina smiled bitterly and answered slowly. "As the new Goddess of Love, Aphrodite Incarnate, it is my job to know when lovers will be wretched apart. I was drawn to the field they were all run in with swords, by them men sitting in this room." The girls all cried, louder this time, before Amy pointed out, "But since your mother passed, it is her job to take over the powers of the goddess. While she is searching for a new body, she is to be the goddess for a short time. Why did it pass to a living member of the Venesian family line?"

Mina answered, "My mother prayed, as all of us do as we are passing, but not for her guidence into a new body. Instead, she asked the goddess allow her soul to die with her this time, as she wished to not be reincarnated this time around. She then told the goddess, 'Your true daughter has been born; she truly is Aphrodite Incarnate. Your soul and essence is with her, I felt it the first time I held her. She will do great things. Go to her, My Goddess, and bless your daughter.' And she came to me. Things turned out kinda funny didn't they?

"But since I AM the Goddess of Love, I ask, no, DEMAND this sham of a wedding be called off immedialy. The scouts and I will return with our princess to the Moon, and we shall be back with the sentence of your fate." Serena and the girls turned to the helpless men with looks of anger and disgust on their faces. The men tried to explain, but they would hear none of it. When they were all out of the temple, Mina turned back to the men, she her human appearence, and changed into the form of the Goddess.

"Next time you try and fall in love, try and do so without the Goddess of Love looking over you! You shall never be with another till you have felt the pain of these women, and the pain of all the other lovers you killed and took from the women of the Alliance. As the Goddess of Love has spoken, so it shall be!"

Her form then shifted back to it's human one, and she and the girls left for home with heavy hearts.

*Epilouge*

Mina used her powers as a goddess to awaken the goddess and gods in all the scouts. Together, they healed their lovers and brought the men who caused them pain to justice. Minako and Yaten were married, and the Goddess herself attended. At Seiya and Serena's wedding, Artemis attended, and at Taiki and Amy's wedding, Hermes attended and tried to steal the cake! The other girls were married, and thier respective deities were present. They all lived happy lives.


End file.
